


Red Giant

by Drago_wolf288



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago_wolf288/pseuds/Drago_wolf288
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Stiles accidentally summons Loki while drunk and ends up having to make a contract with the god. The contract is blood binding which confuses Loki and terrifies Stiles because coming from him Loki seems so close to actually ripping out his throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He could still remember that day as if it was just yesterday, from the beautiful weather to all the blooming flowers. It’s funny how everything can be fine one moment then in the next it can seem so dull and lifeless. The day still clouded his mind. 

Stiles feet stopped swinging back and forth to dangling in the air as his mom violently sobbed on the floor next to him. It took everything in him to stay strong even though his bottom lip started trembling betraying his efforts. 

He just silently stared at the man wearing a white jacket in front of him. Stiles sat wondering if this was some sick twisted joke or if fate really was this cruel. Wondering when had the room enclosed all around them. 

Part of him wanted to turn to his mother and ask what was going on, but the other part of him knew that if he opened his mouth, he wouldn’t be able to hold back. Stiles throat became dry as he felt an increasing pressure building slowly spread up his body. 

“M-Mommy?” He choked out after gathering up some courage. The doctor looked at him apologetically over the rim of his glasses. 

His mother glanced at him looking so broken. She slowly reached down and gently placed her hand on his check, wiping away the tears. 

When did he start crying? 

“It’s going to be okay.” She sounded so lost and tired. Stiles knew better than to think that everything was okay. Even his young mind could tell that this was something deadly. 

His mom got up and placed her arms around his shaking body, mumbling soothing words. That was it. He let it all out. His mom held me close but Stiles held her closer. Her whole front shirt turned wet from all the tears. 

That was when Stiles became more observant and saw how his mother’s body started changing seeming more sluggish and tired. 

“Dude you can’t miss taco night, my mom would freak if you aren’t there.”Scott flung his arms out.

Stiles looked at him. The date was quickly approaching of when his mom died and he didn’t think he could take seeing Scott and his mom together. 

Something always broke in his heart when he saw a mother and child together around this time of the year.

He looked at Scott, “I can’t man,” he turned away, “ever since my dad found out about werewolves I promised him we would spend one day of the week together.” Scott didn’t have to know that the day wasn’t going to be today.

“Alright I’ll save you some tacos.” Scott looked at him with big doe eyes and clasped him on the shoulder like he was making a heartfelt promise.

Stiles almost felt bad about lying but once he grabbed the liquor bottles he hid, all traces of guilt left. He wrapped the bottles up and placed them in his backpack then left the house. 

He knew he shouldn’t do it but he didn’t care as he arrived at the empty field and cracked open the first bottle. 

After placing the last stone in a circle Stiles stumbled to stand outside of it. Looking down at his work of art he frowned. Was it supposed to move?

Only then did he realize that the whole forest was swaying, looking relieved he let out a giggle and held his arms out in front of him.

He cupped some mountain ash in his hands and the sensation prickled his fingers. He walked around the circle sprinkling the mountain ash as he went. At this point the other bottle of Jack lay completely forgotten on the ground next to his jacket.

The ground shook beneath him making him want to vomit, so that’s exactly what he did.

Several times.

Once he was finish emptying his stomach he looked back at the circle and said an enchantment. His words slurred in a mix of Polish and English. After he was finished he opened his eyes, not remembering when he closed them.

Sighing he kicked the dirt and turned around swaying. He would have a long talk with Deaton about misgivings found on the internet on spells tomorrow. For now he took off his left shoe and made airplane noises waving it back and forth in the air.

“Why have you summoned me?” A cold voice questioned. Stiles paused making one last swoop before letting his shoe fall on the ground. He was sure there was no-one there before. He was not aware of hallucinations being a side-effect of drinking.

That same voice made him freeze in terror, “Why. Have. You. Summoned. Me. Human.” The last word was spat out in disgust.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know how people get chapters so long I am sorry I tried to make it longer. so I think I will be continuing this and I have a plot in mind, I just have to write it out and such so updates will take a while i'm sorry. Also I have no beta and I am still trying to find my writing style so please bear with me on grammar mistakes. I want fluff believe me, I wasn't really expecting the beginning have a little angst. I want my babies to be cuddling and having demi-god babies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notice new tag, if this isn't your cup of tea then...i'm sorry were out of your flavor

He froze in place. Oh no no no this couldn’t be good. He tried to sober up but instead a laugh bubbled out from him when he tripped over a twig trying to run. 

Making a decision Stiles tried to turn around but couldn’t find the right direction the voice came from. Finally he caught sight of a slender guy standing tall looking right at home in the eerie forest.

The man is wearing mostly black with the occasional green article of clothing. Something trails behind him like a cape and of course Stiles needs to see what it is so he ends up twirling behind the man, which he is sure he would never do sober, and grabs the clothing.

The cape is attached to the man’s clothing but that doesn’t stop Stiles from trying to make it fly in the wind. The man seems stunned for a second before something sent him sent him flying backwards into the circle he made. 

“Ow.” He groaned, “s’not cool dude.” His hand touches the place where his arm scraped the ground. Blood coated his fingers and his eyes look up to the man above him with his teeth bared. 

Stiles dug his fingernails into the dirt before getting up. Once up he starts to stumble when the ground starts to tremble and light illuminates from the small splatters where his blood is on the ground, also inside of the circle.

That also cannot be anything good. Stiles headed to the closest tree throwing himself behind it and mentally preparing for the worst. 

He peeks around the tree to see the man is still standing in the same spot with his head cocked to the side. 

Stiles growls, “oh come on.” He may not like the stranger but he launches himself from the tree to grab hold of him.

The light intensifies once his hand is around the other guys’ wrist and he closes his eyes.  
Stiles slowly faded into an abyss of nothingness. He floated downwards and after what seemed like hours a room materialized before him.

The room was made entirely of metal and only had a chair planted right in the middle. He looks at the chair.

When he moves towards the chair he hears a creak behind him and whips around. There standing at the door is a short man covered by a shadow. Through the shadow he sees the man’s eyes glint past Stiles as he walks right through him. 

He looks down in alarm as his body flickers for the briefest moment then stops. 

“Just tell us what we want to know”, the man’s voice boomed, breaking the silence. In confusion Stiles turns around only to gasp at the scene in front of him. 

On the wall is a little girl chained at the hands and feet shaking uncontrollably. The girl has a blue tinge to her skin but he can see moles decorating the parts of her body her torn frilly dress doesn’t cover. 

He starts to walk over to her as the man crouches down in front of her. He moves the girls long auburn hair to the side with his hand and she has a set of piercing red and green eyes with a dangerous tint to them. 

And they’re staring past the man in front of her and towards him. He freezes but tilts his head to the side frowning. Stiles is about to rush to her but caught the barest jerk of her head and stopped. 

Who is she?

She has a knowing look in her eyes as she turns her eyes slide back to the shadowy figure in front of her.

The girl opened her mouth wide and let out a horrific scream. Stiles stared bewildered at the darkness that pooled out her mouth and swirled around the room. His hands flew to cover his ears just before he was swallowed back into darkness. 

“Wake up.”

Stiles turned to the voice confused. He tried to move his legs but found himself paralyzed. 

“Wake up”, the angelic voice repeated. 

He still finds himself trying to reach out to touch the voice but couldn’t. Even though his body wouldn’t move he could feel the darkness sucking him in piece by piece.

“Wake. up.”

His finger twitches trying to grab the voice. He didn’t understand the urgency to reach out and yank the voice towards him. But he doesn’t try to stop it.

“WAKE UP!” 

Gasping he sits up with his hands reaching out towards-nothing.

“Stiles, you had me worried sick.” He blinked several times before looking up at Lydia. 

He looks around at the forest and realizes he must have fallen asleep in the woods, “Not now Lyds.” He flops back on the ground, wincing when he lands on a twig. 

She sighed, “well I guess you don’t want to know how upset your father is right now.”

He looks at her inspect her nails one by one.

“You’re serious?” 

“Yep.” She drags out, popping the “p” at the end.

Defeated he gets up to look for his shoe vowing to never get drunk again. He looks at the empty patch of dirt trying to remember what happened when his head starts pounding.

He cradles his head in his hands as he follows Lydia to her car figuring he can come back and get his car later.

Once Lydia turns the key in the ignition music starts blaring through the speaker and Stiles can’t stop his wince as he covers his ears with his hands. 

Lydia un-apologetically twists the knob that turns the music off completely. He looks at her and sighs, “how bad is it?”

“On a scale from one to ten?”

“Yea.” He starts to cringe of how the anticipated number he thinks she’s going to say.

“One. I told him you were with me, you idiot.” He gapes at her but she never looks away from the road. “I ran into him right after he left the house and when he asked if I knew where you were,” the rest goes unsaid.

He continues to look at her, “Lydia the love of my life, have I ever told yo-“

“Stiles,” she cuts him off with a sharp bark of his name, “I had to track your gps on your car hoping that you would be there the whole way there.”  
He feels guilty. He really does, he knows the panic of not knowing what happened to your friend and it’s not fun.

But he doesn’t know what how to explain the reason to her. He has never really talked with someone about his mother and he didn’t know how to start now.

“Um.” He tried to get his words together.

He was still looking at her and saw Lydia’s eyes soften right before she said, “we all have our moments but,” he sees her hands tighten on the steering wheel, “just don’t do it in the woods next time, I have extra rooms at my house.” 

He blinked at the implied statement and turned to look out the window, “thanks.” He uttered.

They lapse into silence which was unusual for him but he needed to gather himself together. He still didn’t know what to think of his missing memories. All he could remember was a bright flash of red and green then nothing.

They pass by the road to turn to Stiles house and he sits up in his seat a little. 

“Oh my god.” He fully turns to Lydia, “you’re going to kill me now aren’t you.” At this he can see her grip ease from the steering wheel.

“A lady never reveals her secrets.” She says sweetly like it’s not slowly killing him inside. 

“Oh you evil beautiful woman.” He doesn’t know if she knows just how much he thinks it’s true.

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere.” He sees Lydia embrace the compliment. He perks up when she turns into her driveway.

He takes off his seat belt, “I have waited for this moment since kindergarten.” When he gets out the car he hears her huff in amusement.

“We’re going to go in and you are going to take a shower while I wash your clothes.” Stiles is beyond confused at this point.

Lydia sighs and explains like she is talking to a baby, “You can’t go around werewolves smelling like a forest dump.” 

He pales a little, “There’s a pack meeting today isn’t there?” It amazes him how no-one ever tells him these things. He goes into the house following behind Lydia who shoves him to the closest room with a shower.

As soon as he’s undressed a perfectly nailed hand reaches in through the door expectantly and he fumbles to fold his clothes so his boxers are hidden in the center. 

The bathroom is huge and he decides to take his time and enjoy the shower. He’s just finishing up when a red light illuminates from his body and he gasps out in pain. The pain is unbearable as he feels a burning sensation spread throughout his back.

It finally stops so he quickly turns off the water and hurries over to the mirror. He picks up his towel and wipes the mirror to see his reflection. Stiles reaches back to touch where he felt the burns and felt indented marks all over his skin. 

In alarm he turns around to try to see it but to his dismay he can’t see it perfectly. It looks like writing but he can’t tell because fog starts to cover the mirror once again. 

A knock at the door tells him Lydia is getting impatient so he wraps the towel around himself including his shoulders to cover the strange markings. He opens the door expecting to see her there but instead sees his clothes draped over the chair next to the bed. 

The clothes had no wrinkles in them and looked to have been pressed. Knowing Lydia she probably got them professionally washed. Either he was in there a long time or she has magic.

The clothes still feel warm when he puts them on which he takes a second to appreciate. 

“I don’t want to be late so we need to leave now.” He jumps at the sound of her voice.

“How long have you been there?!” He holds a hand to his chest. She’s as worse as the wolves when it comes to popping up out of nowhere. 

She grins but doesn’t say anything and turns around. Stiles found himself once again following her strawberry curls to the car.

Just before they get in he tries, “can I drive?” A glimmer of hope shoots through him.

“Absolutely,” He starts for the driver’s seat, “not.” She jingles her keys and unlocks the door. 

He sulks back to the passenger seat before wincing as his back touches the seat. His mind goes over a dozen reasons of what it could mean but ultimately he comes up with nothing. 

He figures he’ll just bring it up to the others at the meeting. The meetings are usually just updates on Beacon Hills anyway. Just to be sure he asks Lydia, “do you know what this meeting will be about?” 

“All Derek sent out was that it involved something serious that was coming to Beacon Hills or something along those lines.” Lydia responds.

He thinks about that before he whines, “wait Derek sends out mass texts to everyone?” He crosses his arms across his chest. “That is so unfair, I never get those texts.” 

“Oh be quiet. We should be there soon.” He looks out the window at the passing trees with his mind wondering back to the marks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied. I still don't know what i'm doing. This is a train wreck...anyone else along for the ride?


	3. Chapter 3

“We were informed that a shield organization is here to check out suspicious activity.” Derek informed.

“What kind of suspicious activity?” Allison asked.

“We don’t know,” Derek narrows his eyes, “unless you do.” 

Stiles wondered why no one was talking about shield. It was possible they had no idea who they were. He had only come across that name a few times while researching. But he knew enough to know that they were not to be messed with so the question was 

Scott put a hand up, “Whoa let’s not point fingers here.” Always the naïve one

“Better to be safe and split into,” he looked towards Isaac this time, “pairs.” 

Jackson pulled Lydia down onto the couch into his lap as Scott gave Allison his biggest puppy eyes. Stiles looked at all the couples gathering around each other. Erika and Boyd stood shoulder to shoulder and when Stiles saw Isaac shift towards Derek he threw his hands in the air. 

“You got to be kidding me,” he pointed to Peter, “this is not going to work out.” They were the only ones left.

The town could be in danger and they wanted to dismiss the potential threat. Being in pairs would do nothing. They needed to all work together to find the source of what brought shield here.

“Stiles stop being such a baby.” Lydia said to which Jackson chuckled. 

“Toughen up Stillinski.” He smirked, “it’s only for a couple of days.”

Stiles gestured wildly towards the wolf in question who in turn calmly sat on the staircase. “Is anyone listening to me?” He sighed and tried mustering up his most commanding voice. “I think we should do more than just have hopes in,” he scrunched up his nose in disgust, “staying in pairs.”

“Just to be on the safe side stay with Peter for protection.” Derek said. Everyone rolled their eyes at Stiles dramatic display but he couldn’t help it.

Disbelief ran through his veins on the assumption that he needed to be protected. Even though Deaton wouldn’t teach him anything he still trained. Or at least that’s what he called it going to an empty field practicing moves from his comic book.

He huffs and gets up without a word to leave and makes sure the door slams shut when he gets outside. There was always something off about Peter that made his skin crawl. Being paired with him out of default was only just the icing on the cake.

The road seems to stretch longer now that he has to walk back given that Lydia drove him here but walking gives him time to think about everything he knows about shield.

They were a secret organization. Check.

They were highly knowledgeable. Double check.

They were dangerous and he should stay away. Triple check.

He was going to try to infiltrate them. The mighty check of all checks. 

He gulps and kicks at a rock, watching it land a few feet away from him and bump into another rock.

This was so stupid and for what, to prove a point? He was tired of being known as the fragile human in the pack, someone who needed to be defended every time they’re under attack.

He had his mother’s blood running through him and if anything she was a fighter. It also helped that his dad taught him self-defense when he became deputy of the town.

Christ he was really gonna do this.

Stiles hurried in a light jog back to get his car from the clearing. The place looked different now that he was looking at it with clear eyes. That was a low point in his life and he felt disappointed in himself before moving towards the car and shaking off any ill feelings.

If he was going to do this, then he would have to be prepared. After swiftly getting his jeep and arriving home he looks to the driveway to find it empty. Stiles rushed inside and went to his laptop. He tried looking up on any incidents in Beacon Hills hoping they would involve Shield but got nothing.

He debated simply typing in shield directly but knew they probably had the search engine rigged. 

Thinking back to the meeting and to what Derek said about the organization, Stiles pauses and leans back in his chair.

How did Derek hear about Shield? Did he know someone on the inside? What was he not telling them? 

Derek referred to Shield like it was a corporate business. And in a way he guesses it is technically a corporate business. 

Searching this had more of an effect and multiple business groups in Beacon hills came up. Narrowing those down to 2 groups within the time frame Derek gave them. He pats himself on the back for his good work.

Now all that’s left is to see which one has more potential of being the Shield organization so he starts on researching each group. One is a plumbing business while the other is a cable company.

They both seem odd for being corporate businesses but who was he to judge. Something odd struck him about the plumbing business. He knew the guy who usually ran the company but never heard of any report that he left town.

His father would have to process the request so another plumbing business would come in but last time he checked, no report was in his files. He was never one to go against his instincts so he figured there was no harm in trying out that one first.

First Stiles needed to get the blue prints for the building where the ‘previous’ plumbing space occupied then he needed to gather his to go bag.

After printing the blueprints Stiles empties his backpack then fills it with smoke bombs, his blue dust, his trusty bat, a bobby pin and an apple. He gets hungry at the worst of times. Turning around he finds his clothes, black shirt and black pants with his black combat boots and ties a red bandana around his head.

He should really upgrade his bag and clothes but this should do for now. It still feels like something is missing and so he goes down in the kitchen and opens a drawer.

“What’re you up to kiddo?” He startles at the sound of his dads voice.

“Nothing just,” he looks around, “going out tonight.” 

His dad looks at him and raises an eyebrow. 

“You look like you’re going to war.” He chuckles.

If only he knew. “Funny thing…”

His dad points at him and gives him a stern look, “I don’t even wanna know,” he gestures to Stiles outfit, “she better be worth it.” 

He fidgets and his dad doesn’t quite look him in the eyes, “or he better be worth it.”

Stiles gapes and slaps a hand over his face, “oh my god.” 

His dad puts both hands up, “I’m just saying, it doesn’t matter to me,” he starts walking to the stairs but stops, “i’ll still love you no matter what.” With that he goes up the stairs.

Mortified he looks down in the open drawer and grabs one of the short but sharpest knifes and sticks it in his sock tucked safe by his ankle. It feels cool against his skin and he uses that to ground him.

He was really going to do this. The stupidest idea he had ever had, too bad Scott wasn’t here to go with him. He dismissed the thought completely, he’d be damned if he didn’t live to tell the tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying tbh this is such a disaster. BUT I suppose I do have more to go on now.


End file.
